Donde hubo fuego
by EvilGween
Summary: One-Shot MORRILLA inspirado en las nuevas fotos de Jennifer Morrison. Ahora es un Fic y no solo un One-Shot ¡Gracias a ustedes!
1. Chapter 1

**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_**One-Shot MORRILLA inspirado en las nuevas fotos de Jennifer Morrison (si no las has visto te invito a que visites mi FB personal: EvilGween sq) **_

El equipo de la serie se encontraba en los bosques de Vancouver grabando las escenas que no podían ser rodadas en el set, ahí se encontraba Emilie, Robert, Ginny, Josh, Jared, Lana y por supuesto Jennifer.

-¡Corte!- Grito Eddy- Los veo a todos en mi _Camper _en cinco minutos.

Los actores fueron tapados con grandes abrigos por sus asistentes en el momento en el que las cámaras dejaron de grabar, Robert le ofreció un cigarrillo a Emilie y fueron los primeros en caminar hacia el lugar de Eddy, detrás de ellos iban Lana y Jared que jugaban con el humo que salía de sus bocas y por último estaban Ginny, Josh y Jennifer que caminaban cada uno con las manos dentro de sus chamarras.

-Tengo dos noticias para ustedes- Hablo Eddy- La primera es que solo nos falta una escena por rodar…

Todos sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de su jefe, incluso Emilie y Jared chocaron las manos como símbolo de victoria.

-…la segunda- Continuo Eddy- Es que nos acaban de hablar del ayuntamiento y no podemos regresar a la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso.

El ambiente del _Camper_ cambio radicalmente, la alegría por terminar de trabajar se esfumo dejando libre el paso a la tensión que sintieron todos al imaginarse solos en el bosque por varios días.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Jennifer sin rodeos como era costumbre en ella- Yo no quiero dormir en el bosque.

-La carretera está cubierta por una capa de hielo y las autoridades no piensan ponernos en riesgo- Contesto Eddy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo que hablarle a mi madre para avisarle- Dijo Jared levantándose del sillón y alejándose un poco de sus compañeros.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, mi _Camper_ es cómoda- Dijo Emilie mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Apoyó Robert

-Nosotros necesitamos avisarle a la nana de Oliver para que no se preocupe- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

-Perfecto- Dijo Eddy- ¿Ustedes tienen algún problema?- Agrego hacia Lana y Jennifer.

-Yo solo debo llamarle a Fred y comentarle esto, pero no te preocupes Eddy no tengo ningún problema- Dijo Lana tan dulce como siempre.

-Pues yo si tengo problema- Gruño Jennifer- No estaba en mis planes pasar el fin de semana en un _Camper_ perdido en el bosque.

-No es culpa de Eddy- Le dijo Lana en modo de regaño- El no mando a congelar la carretera.

Las mujeres se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la intensidad y la tensión que se sentía entre ellas era demasiada, todos los presentes sabían que ellas fuera de pantalla no llevaban una buena relación pero lo que sucedía en esos momentos sobrepasaba todo lo que habían visto antes.

-Vamos a calmarnos- Sugirió Robert tomándole la mano a Jennifer- No tenemos otra opción, así que es mejor que disfrutemos de este tiempo.

La rubia se giró no sin antes soltar un sonoro suspiro de resignación, en ese instante Jared se unió a la plática sin notar que sus "madres" de ficción estuvieron a punto de armar una escena.

-Esto va a ser como un campamento- Grito el chico emocionado haciendo reír a todos incluso a Jennifer.

-Grabemos la escena faltante y descansemos- Dijo Eddy dando por terminada la conversación.

Los actores salieron de aquel cómodo y calientito lugar y caminaron hasta donde iban a grabar, en la escena se podía ver a Gold de la mano de Bella, a Snow y David abrazando a Henry mientras que Emma y Regina hacían magia juntas.

-Vi tus fotos ayer Jenn- Comento Josh antes de que iniciara la grabación- Te ves fabulosa.

Robert que estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos soltó una risa y apoyo a su joven co-estrella.

-Yo igual las vi y pienso lo mismo que el señor Dallas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jennifer se ruborizo un poco y les agradeció tímidamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Lana pues sabía que esa no era la actitud de la rubia.

-¡Acción!- Se escuchó en el bosque y todos entraron en personaje actuando la última escena.

Una hora más tarde y ya entrada la noche todos aplaudieron cuando el equipo informo que el rodaje planeado para ese día había terminado. Los pocos técnicos que estaban apoyando se dedicaron a quitar las luces y a acomodar las cosas en los trailers, luego se retiraron a donde pasarían la noche dejando solos y a oscuras a los actores junto con Eddy.

-Cena en mi _Camper_- Dijo Emile invitando a sus compañeros a su lugar.

Todos entraron titiritando de frío, Josh se sentó en el sillón junto a su esposa y Eddy, Jared estaba al lado de Robert y Lana mientras que Jennifer le ayudaba a Emilie a servir café caliente para todos.

-Escuche que tuviste una sesión de fotos la semana pasada- Comento Jared a Jenn cuando todos estuvieron sentados sobre la improvisada mesa.

-Cierto chico, fue algo así como de los 80´s- Contesto Jennifer nuevamente con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Las fotos eran muy sensuales- Dijo Josh ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa- ¿Qué?- Se quejó- Tu misma dijiste que eran muy sexys.

Ginnifer se río y acepto haber dicho eso cuando vio a su "hija" en aquellas poses.

-Basta me ponen nerviosa- Dijo Jenn concentrada en su taza y mirando de reojo a Lana que no había dicho nada sobre el tema.

-¿Tu ya las viste Lana?- Pregunto Ginny a su compañera.

-No- Se limitó a decir la latina.

Cuando terminaron de beber el café y de devorar la improvisada cena todos se fueron a sus respectivos _Campers_, Robert y Jared compartían uno al igual que Ginny y Josh, luego estaba Emile que se quedaba sola igual que Eddy, Jenn y Lana.

Jennifer entro a su pequeño lugar, se quitó el pantalón quedándose únicamente con una camiseta que permitía ver que no llevaba sostén, luego se metió a la cama, se cubrió con las cobijas y trato de dormir.

Horas después se despertó notando que la temperatura de su _Camper_ había bajado demasiado, se levantó y se dio cuenta que la calefacción no funcionada.

-Mierda- Gruño.

Se puso una pequeña bata de seda y salió caminando hasta el Camper de Emilie, seguro ahí estaría más calientita y podría dormir con su compañera de trabajo.

La noche era demasiado oscura y solo una leve luz proveniente del lugar supuestamente de Emilie era lo único que guiaba a la rubia, Jennifer abrió la puerta y entro al _Camper_, el calor se sentía de inmediato y como si ya no fuera necesario cubrirse se desato la bata y la dejo abierta.

Camino unos pasos hasta la puerta de la pequeña habitación y la abrió sin antes tocar.

-Emm mi camper esta helado ¿me puedo quedar contigo?- Dijo la rubia mientras buscaba el enchufe para prender la luz.

-¡CARAJO!- Grito Lana con cara de susto cuando vio a Jennifer parada en su puerta- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Morrison?

-Lo siento- Susurro Jenn- Pensé que era el lugar de Emilie.

-Pues es el mío pequeña genio- Gruño Lana intentando cubrir lo que veía en su Laptop.

-En serio lo siento, es solo que mi calefacción no sirve y moría de frío- Dijo la rubia como explicación- Pero no te preocupes ya me voy.

En ese momento un ruidoso relámpago sonó seguido de una sonora tormenta.

-Demasiado tarde… Bienvenida a su habitación señorita Morrison- Dijo Lana extendiendo las dos manos como si mostrara todo el lugar.

-Genial- Dijo por lo bajo Jennifer- ¿Te molesta si prendo un cigarro?

-Para nada, pero fúmalo cerca de la puerta- Contesto la latina sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Está lloviendo, no quiero salir.

-Entonces solo abre la puerta y fúmalo así.

La rubia saco su cigarrera y tomo un mentolado, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y sintió como el frio de afuera le penetraba hasta los huesos, no fue necesario que terminara de fumar el cigarro completo para darse cuenta que había sido una mala idea, arrepintiéndose casi en el momento cerró la puerta y entro a la habitación de su compañera.

-Que rápida eres- Dijo Lana nuevamente nerviosa porque la rubia no viera lo que estaba en su Laptop.

-El frio es insoportable.

-Si ya lo note- Contesto Lana fijando la vista en los pechos de la rubia.

Jennifer noto la mirada de la latina y disimuladamente se quitó por completo la bata quedando únicamente con unos entallados boxers y su ligera camiseta.

-Y según la Reina ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- Pregunto Jennifer poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

-En mi cama por supuesto- Respondió Lana con obviedad- La sheriff merece el mejor lugar para dormir.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama a lado de Lana, luego tomo el ordenador portátil de la morena y se dio cuenta que Lana estaba mirando las fotos de su sesión pasada.

-Con que eso es lo que mirabas- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-La curiosidad mato al gato- Contesto Lana tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Creo que aún no me ha podido olvidar señora Di Blasio- Le dijo Jennifer en el oído.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Donde hubo fuego…

-Cenizas quedan nena- Completo la rubia besando en la comisura de los labios a su co-estrella.

**Mi inspiración anda al 100 así que si son buenas y hay muchos reviews seguro escribo otro One-Shot y lo subo lo antes posible.**

**La historia da para más (creo yo) y a lo mejor puedo volverlo un mini-Fic, de ustedes depende.**

**Esta pequeña historia esta dedicada a todas las chicas que me ponen entre sus autores favoritos, en serio gracias...ustedes son mi motor. **

**PD. Si les interesa ver la imagen de este fic no dejen de visitar mi FB personal o el grupo "SwanQueen (español)"**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_**One-Shot MORRILLA inspirado en las nuevas fotos de Jennifer Morrison (si no las has visto te invito a que visites mi FB personal: EvilGween sq) **_

_-Cenizas quedan nena- Completo la rubia besando en la comisura de los labios a su co- estrella._

La tormenta se tornó más fuerte y el ruido que cada gota hacia al caer en el _Camper_ de Lana se convertía en testigo de la íntima plática que la latina tenía con la rubia.

-No sigas Jennifer- Susurro Lana alejándose del cuerpo de su compañera- Esto no es bueno para ti… ni para mí.

-Voy a parar solo si me miras a los ojos y me juras que ya no sientes nada por mí.

Lana se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar, pero después de recordar las horribles peleas que tenía con Fred por culpa de Jennifer se armó de valor y hablo.

-Lo nuestro es pasado, si antes no pudo ser… ahora menos- Dijo limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos.

-Si no pasó nada más entre nosotras fue por tu culpa y solo tu culpa señora Di Blasio- Gruño Jenn con un nudo en la garganta- Yo quise arriesgar todo por ti, pero tu…

-Basta, por favor no lo digas- Contesto Lana rompiendo en llanto.

-…Preferiste un hombre con apellido bonito- Finalizo Jennifer mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su morena.

En ese momento un sonido salió desde la Laptop de Lana informándole que Fred quería tener una Video llamada.

-Tengo que contestarle- Dijo casi como pidiendo permiso- Por favor no hables, no quiero tener problemas con él.

-¿Qué pensaría el señor Di Blasio si se entera que su esposa está en una _Camper _con su verdadero amor?- Pregunto Jennifer con una sonrisa burlona.

Lana le lanzo una mirada al estilo Regina Mills y después de poner un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio atendió la llamada de su esposo.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto cambiando su mirada a la de una típica esposa sumisa.

-Nada, yo solo quería ver que estas bien- Se escuchó al otro lado del ordenador.

Jennifer se puso un dedo en la boca fingiendo provocarse arcadas y sonrió llevándose una mirada de muerte por parte de lana.

-¿Todo bien amor?-Pregunto Fred al notar que Lana miraba hacia otro lado- ¿Estas con alguien?

Jennifer se tapó la boca con ambas manos intentando contener la risa y para evitar que algún sonido se le escapara se metió debajo de las cobijas justo a la altura de la entrepierna de la morena.

-No Fred, estoy sola- Contesto una nerviosa Lana- ¿Con quién podría estar?

Jennifer aprovecho su posición y con mucho cuidado bajo el short que cubría a Lana, para esos momentos un intenso color rojo invadía las mejillas de la morena y eso no pasó desapercibido para Fred.

-Lana María no quiero ni imaginarme que Jennifer este contigo- Dijo el hombre cambiando su tono a uno más rudo.

-Basta Fred, estoy harta de que nuestros problemas siempre tengan que ser por Morrison, ella no es nadie para mí.

Eso ultimo retumbo en los oídos de la rubia y después de sentir una punzada de dolor hizo buen uso de donde estaba y empezó a soplar por encima de la ropa interior de Lana causándole escalofríos.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a la ciudad?- Pregunto Fred con el mismo tono frío.

-Según Eddy pasaremos el fin de semana aquí y si todo mejora el Lunes estaremos de regreso- Contesto ahogando un jadeo causado por el juego de Jenn.

-Estas muy rara MI AMOR- Dijo su esposo remarcando las últimas palabras por si alguien más las escuchaba- Sera mejor que descanses y mañana hablamos.

Jennifer no dudo en dejarle un recuerdo al odioso Di Blasio y sin pensarlo mucho beso la entrepierna de su Co-estrella, Sin poder evitarlo Lana cerro los ojos y por un segundo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

-Jenn- Susurro sin darse cuenta que su esposo seguía del otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Jenn?- Pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡_Yes_!- Contesto Lana abriendo rápido los ojos- Dije _Yes _mañana hablamos.

Cerró la Laptop y soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, luego se acordó del problema que tenía entre sus piernas y le dio un golpe por encima de las cobijas.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Jennifer saliendo de su escondite- ¿Por qué el golpe?

-Fred casi se da cuenta que no estoy sola- Replico Lana.

-Creí que me querías callada, perdón pero tenía que entretenerme en algo- Contesto con una risita.

-Olvídalo ya Morrison.

-Claro, mejor dime ¿te gustaron mis fotos?- Pregunto apoyando su cara entre sus mano.

-¿Tu escogiste el tema de la sesión?- Dijo Lana acomodando un mechón del pelo de la rubia.

-Si

-¿Por qué 80´s GLAM?- Volvió a preguntar Lana- Dime Jenn ¿Por qué escogiste ese tema?

-¿Recuerdas el primer Halloween que pasamos desde que nos conocimos? Tu ibas disfrazada de…

-Cindy Lauper- Completo Lana- Y tu ibas de chica mala, con chamarra de cuero y medias de red.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en ambos rostros al recordar aquella fecha.

-Ahí fue nuestro primer beso- Dijo Jenn sentándose a horcajadas sobre Lana- En esa fiesta nos dimos cuenta que la tensión en pantalla era provocada por la atracción que sentíamos fuera de cámaras.

-Bebimos mucho tequila- Agrego Lana con una dulce risa- ¿Recuerdas a Jamie bailando?

-Dornan siempre tan sensual- Dijo Jenn sonriendo- Quien lo viera ahora siendo el señor Grey.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada que de no ser por la lluvia seguramente habría sonado por todo el bosque.

-¿Cuándo nos separamos nena?- Pregunto Jennifer cambiando la plática a algo más serio- ¿En qué momento te alejaste de mí?

Lana sintió quebrarse en ese instante cuando recordó el día en el que le rompió el corazón a la única persona que amaba.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_-Lo siento Jenny._

_-¿Salías con el mientras te acostabas conmigo?- Pregunto una muy dolida Morrison._

_-Solo por cubrir las apariencias, pero si… salía con los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Y Fred lo sabe?- Volvió a preguntar la rubia que no dejaba de llorar._

_-No, el solo cree que tu estas enamorada de mí._

_-Ok, a ver si entendí Lana… tu sales con Fred Di Blasio desde que empezaste a salir conmigo, ni él ni yo lo sabíamos hasta este momento… creo que no lo entiendo muy bien del todo ¿Por qué?_

_-Mi carrera está en el mejor momento, Fred me pone en una buena posición social y bueno contigo… contigo solo tengo amor._

_-Cambias el verdadero amor por un apellido bonito- Gruño Jennifer limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo- Pues tú y tu jodido Fred se pueden ir al carajo._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

-No lo recuerdo- Mintió la morena- Y creo que así es mejor.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros, se levantó, apago la luz y se acostó a lado de Lana cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la barbilla.

Las horas pasaron y la lluvia paro de repente, el _Camper _ahora estaba rodeado de silencio que era ligeramente interrumpido por las respiraciones de ambas mujeres.

-¿Estas dormida?- Susurro Jenn hacia Lana

-No y veo que tú tampoco- Contesto la morena girándose para ver la espalda de su verdadero amor.

-Necesito que me contestes algo Lana y espero que seas sincera- Volvió a susurrar la rubia- ¿Me quieres?

-No- dijo Lana con los ojos cerrados- No te quiero… Te Amo Morrison.

Lana abrazo por la espalda a Jenn y juntas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Robert, Emilie, Josh y Ginny tenía llamado a primera hora, mientras que Jared, Lana y Jenn no tenían que grabar hasta media tarde.

El chico se despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana y al recordar que sus "madres" y compañeras de trabajo tenían la mañana libre pensó en que sería bueno que desayunaran juntos, así los tres se harían compañía.

Camino hasta el _Camper _de la rubia y noto que no había nadie ahí.

-Genial-Gruño malhumorado- Ya no está.

Metió las manos a su abrigo y camino cabizbajo hasta el lugar de Lana, entro sin llamar como era costumbre entre ellos dos y abrió la pequeña puerta de la habitación llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es en serio?- Dijo Jared apoyándose en el marco de la puertecilla.

Las dos mujeres se despertaron al instante de escuchar la masculina voz de su muchacho, Jennifer bostezo sin pudor alguno y le regalo una sincera sonrisa a Jared, Lana se sonrojo como de costumbre y se cubrió el rostro con la cobija.

-¿Me invitan a desayunar o qué?- Dijo burlón el chico.

Jennifer se levantó de la cama y después de cubrirse con la misma bata con la que llego camino junto con Jared los pocos pasos que separaban el cuarto de la cocina.

-¿Le llevaremos el desayuno a la cama?- Pregunto Jared.

-Si… por cierto chico, lamento el mal momento- Dijo Jennifer entrelazando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Basta Jenny, dijiste lo mismo las veces anteriores.

Los dos rieron con ganas, incluso Lana desde la cama se rio al escuchar a sus compañeros.

**Y porque ustedes lo pidieron aqui hay un segundo capitulo de esta historia, si les gusto y quieren más dejenme un Review y con gusto la sigo.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas y cada una de las chicas que me dejaron un comentario, me agregaron a favoritos y siguieron la historia... es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo.**

**Ahora bien me gustaría saber que es lo que esperan de este Fic... ya saben ¿que quieren leer? y esas cosas asi que las escucho... sus deseos son ordenes.**

**Por ultimo para quienes siguen mis otras historias les adelanto que mañana actualizare SEDUCIENDOTE ;)**

**PD. Si quieren ver algo Rated M en esta historia diganme y con mucho gusto y placer escribo algo subidito de tono.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_**One-Shot MORRILLA inspirado en las nuevas fotos de Jennifer Morrison (si no las has visto te invito a que visites mi FB personal: EvilGween sq) **_

_Los dos rieron con ganas, incluso Lana desde la cama se rio al escuchar a sus compañeros._

-Huele muy bien ¿Qué prepararon?- Pregunto Lana mientras se acercaba a Jared y le besaba la cabeza.

-Café y salchichas fritas- Contesto Jennifer con una sonrisa casi infantil.

Los tres se sentaron en la pequeña mesa improvisada que el _Camper_ tenía y desayunaron en un ambiente cálido.

-¿Ustedes dos están juntas de nuevo?- Pregunto Jared señalando a ambas con su tenedor.

-Cariño- Dijo Lana después de carraspear y despejar su garganta con un trago de café- Yo estoy con Fred…aún.

-Y yo estoy con…con, veamos yo estoy con- Agrego Jennifer sin encontrar nombre alguno.

-Tu estas con todas Jenn- Comento Jared soltando una carcajada seguido por la rubia.

Lana no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto y trato de disimularla poniendo la gran taza de café sobre su boca.

-Debes darme algunos consejos- Volvió a decir Jared hacía Jennifer- Intento conquistar a Willow Shields.

Ambas mujeres escupieron lo que tenían en la boca y miraron al muchacho como si tuviera una tercera cabeza.

-Jared Scott eres muy chico para tener novia- Dijo Lana en su tono de mamá osa- Además ¿quién es esa tal Willow Shields?

-¿La de los juegos del hambre?- Pregunto Jennifer antes de que Jared le contestara a la morena.

Jared asintió y en automático Jennifer levanto la mano para que la chocaran.

-Esa niña me cae bien, es decir, la he tratado muy poco pero la adoro en esas películas- Comento la rubia.

-Vive cerca de mi casa y nos hemos visto varias veces- Empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido nuevamente pero ahora por Lana.

-Quiero conocerla, no puede llevarse a mi hijo postizo sin que antes le dé el visto bueno.

Jennifer puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió al darse cuenta que su pequeño amigo estaba empezando a crecer.

-Quiero que la conozcan las dos- Dijo Jared- Mi mamá ya la ha tratado entonces solo faltan ustedes.

-Podemos ir a comer- Propuso Lana- Cuando tengamos las dos semanas libres en el final de invierno.

-Genial- Grito Jared- ¿Estás de acuerdo Jenny?

-Seguro chico, me gusta la idea.

En ese momento entro el asistente de Eddy y les informo que tenían que estar en vestuario y maquillaje en ese instante. Los tres se abrigaron bien y caminaron directo a donde los iban a caracterizar.

-Jenny- Dijo Josh entrando para un retoque- ¿Qué tal el frio de anoche?

Jennifer miro al frente y suspiro al recordar como por obra del destino había terminado en el _Camper _de Lana.

-Estuvo interesante- Contesto después de pocos segundos en silencio.

-¿interesante?

-¿Qué tal tus escenas de hoy?- Pregunto la rubia cambiando por completo el tema de la plática.

-Interesantes- Contesto el actor con una risa burlona.

.

.

.

-Bien, todos en posición y ¡Acción!- Grito Eddy en el bosque.

Lana, Robert y Jennifer entraron en escena seguidos de Emilie, Jared, Ginni y Josh, todos grabaron si cometer algún error y sin darse cuenta habían terminado la primera parte del trabajo en ese momento.

-Genial equipo- Dijo Eddy después del corte- Tomen un descanso y nos vemos después de la comida.

-Jefe- Dijo Robert- Emilie y yo ya no tenemos escenas pendientes.

-Cierto Rob- Contesto Eddy- Ustedes están libres hasta mañana que regresemos a la ciudad.

Todos los actores se alejaron a sus _Camper_s menos Lana que fue detenida por Jennifer.

-¿Quieres caminar un rato?- Pregunto la rubia pasándole un vaso con café caliente.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Contesto Lana refiriéndose al café.

-Los chicos de producción prepararon bastante y yo les robe estos dos.

-Buena chica, te sigo Morrison- Dijo Lana aceptando la invitación.

Las dos caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque congelado, se tumbaron en un cómodo tronco y prendieron un par de cigarros.

-¿Sabías de este lugar Jenn?- Pregunto Lana dándole una calada a su mentolado.

-No en realidad…Pero es hermoso ¿no?- Contesto sin notar que Lana la miraba con mucha atención.

-Si… lo eres- Dijo la morena sin pensarlo.

Jennifer se sonrojo y evito el contacto visual con la latina, dejo que el silencio las envolviera y se centró únicamente en fumar y beber de su café.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Fred?- Se animó a preguntar después de un rato.

Lana le dio un sorbo a su vaso y la miro con dolor en los ojos.

-Todo bien, los chicos y el son perfectos, además tenemos una bonita foto para la tarjeta de navidad.

Jennifer saco su mano del abrigo y tomo la de la morena sintiendo el frio que desprendía.

-Estamos solas en medio del bosque, puedes contarme la verdad.

Lana se lo pensó dos veces pero después de la inconsciente reconciliación que habían tenido ambas mujeres creyó que sería buena idea ser sincera.

-Es un infierno Jenn y me refiero solo a Fred, porque en realidad los chicos son buenos conmigo y son lo único que me une a él…bueno eso y…

-¿Y qué Lana?- Dijo Jennifer para que la morena continuara.

-Fred tiene fotos mías- Contesto con una mueca- Dijo que si intento divorciarme el las va a publicar.

-Maldito viejo- Gruño Jennifer- Lo odio.

-Y el a ti Jenn, aún no supera lo que le dijiste antes de mi boda.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_-Vámonos Lana, escapa conmigo- Suplico la rubia antes de que Lana saliera al altar._

_-No debes de estar aquí- Dijo Lana con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Vamos nena, podemos dejar a un lado todo y empezar de nuevo._

_-Ya escuchaste a mi mujer Morrison- Dijo Fred entrando al cuarto en donde ambas mujeres estaban- Tu no debes estar aquí._

_-Lana por favor- Volvió a suplicar Jennifer ignorando a Fred- Vámonos de aquí._

_La latina giro la cabeza y por un instante se planteó la posibilidad de huir con su verdadero amor._

_-¿Tu que le puedes ofrecer?- Pregunto Fred con una media sonrisa- ¿Apellido? ¿Dinero? ¿Una posición social?... No eres nadie Morrison._

_-¿No te vas a ir conmigo verdad?- Dijo Jennifer a Lana mientras ignoraba al hombre que tenía en frente._

_La rubia se secó las lágrimas que se empezaban a escapar de sus ojos claros y con rabia se giró hacia Fred._

_-No le puedo ofrecer nada de lo que dijiste, pero recuerda esto anciano- Gruño con odio hacia el hombre- Cuando le estás haciendo el amor a Lana ella va a estar pensando en mí, porque soy a la única persona que en verdad ama._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

-En ningún momento mentí nena- Dijo Jennifer mirándola a los ojos- Tú me amas solamente a mí.

-Eso es cierto- Acepto la morena- Pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a intentarlo? –Pregunto Jenn con esperanza.

-Yo si quiero, pero ¿y las fotos?

-Usted no se preocupes Señorita Parrilla, de eso me encargo yo.

Por un segundo se olvidaron de todo el mundo y se fundieron en un tierno beso que las transporto a esos días cuando todo era perfecto entre ellas.

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba esto- Dijo Jennifer cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-¿Besarme?- Pregunto Lana con el ceño fruncido.

-No, que te arriesgaras por mí- Contesto la rubia mientras tomaba el rostro de Lana entre sus manos y la besaba nuevamente.

**Ok les adelanto que se viene capitulo cargadito de Sex...digno de Rated M.**

**No suelo hacer esto, pero en agradecimiento voy a poner el nombre de quienes se han tomado un momento para escribirme:**

**EvilSwanqueen21, susy40, my dark queen, zuoteyu, begobeni 12, ildcss, arestacat, lauinogaga, liz18, alex, Areli Escobar, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, Mary Montoya, Yunuem, aquarius 7, thewoman00, nhmy, SwanqueenvalkubusLover, franchiulla, tamysnape, Emanuele Kent, shannenlena, Theevilmorrigan, Gia, misskimhyun, GiselleHlv, Evilmale, QueenWest, BeckettMills... y todos los anónimos.**

**En serio mil gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo. 3**

**Por ultimo me gustaría que me dijeran que quieren leer en los siguientes capitulos... todas las ideas son bien recibidas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_**One-Shot MORRILLA inspirado en las nuevas fotos de Jennifer Morrison (si no las has visto te invito a que visites mi FB personal: EvilGween sq) **_

_-No, que te arriesgaras por mí- Contesto la rubia mientras tomaba el rostro de Lana entre sus manos y la besaba nuevamente._

-¿Qué haremos con esas fotos Jenn?- Pregunto Lana muy cerca de los labios de la rubia- Fred me tiene en sus manos.

-Mentira- Contesto Jennifer rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos- Yo te tengo en mis manos.

La morena no pudo evitar soltar una risita a la vez que llenaba a su amante con pequeños besitos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Morrison, no quiero que la prensa me devoré- Dijo Lana con un dedo sobre los labios de Jenn para que no dijera nada.

Ambas se quedaron calladas pensando en el gran y peligroso paso que habían dado, por una parte las dos sabían que estar juntas era lo que querían, pero ¿estarían dispuestas a pagar el precio?

-El café se enfrió- Susurro Jennifer mientras sacudía su cabeza para despejar ideas.

-Vamos a mi _Camper _te preparo uno nuevo y algo de comer también- Dijo Lana con una sonrisa.

Las mujeres se levantaron de aquel frio tronco y caminaron de regreso a la locación.

-Tengo pizza congelada ¿Se te antoja?- Pregunto Lana justo cuando entraron a su lugar.

-Comeré lo que tu comas- Dijo Jenn sentándose en el diminuto sillón y viendo como la morena metía las pizzas en el microondas.

Dos minutos después se sentaron juntas y empezaron a comer en silencio.

-¿Me pasas la Kétchup?- Pidió Jennifer con la boca llena.

Lana le paso el bote de salsa y se rio cuando noto que la rubia no podía abrirlo.

-Deja que te ayude- Dijo poniendo su pizza en la mesita y apretando el bote.

Lana apretó tan fuerte que la salsa de tomate salió por todos lados manchando únicamente a la rubia.

-Jennifer, lo siento tanto- Se disculpó la morena.

Jenn cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, en ese momento Lana pensó que todo su esfuerzo por reconciliarse se había ido al caño, se pasó la mano por su corto cabello y espero a que la rubia soltara la bomba.

-Al menos mi pizza tiene Kétchup- Susurro Jenn aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que al menos cayo algo de salsa en mi pizza- Volvió a decir Jennifer pero ahora con una sonrisa de lado.

Lana soltó un audible y largo suspiro y se permitió reír al notar lo alejada que estaba de la realidad.

-Estas toda manchada- Dijo la morena.

-Eso se soluciona rápido- Contesto Jennifer levantándose y sacándose toda la ropa hasta quedar solo con sus ajustados boxers.

-¿quitarte el sostén era necesario?- Pregunto Lana notando que su voz no sonaba normal.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, en ese momento el móvil de ambas sonó con un mensaje de Eddy.

_-El rodaje se cancela. Lo continuamos mañana y el Lunes temprano regresamos a la ciudad. Eddy._

-Vaya, eso nos deja más tiempo para pensar un plan- Comento la rubia dejando su celular de lado.

-¿Un plan…Para qué?

-Para librarte de Fred claro- Respondió Jenn con obviedad- A menos de que tengas otra idea para pasar el día.

Lana agradeció internamente el apoyo de Jennifer y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse del calor que el amor provoca.

-Yo pensaba que podríamos acostarnos y ver una película… ya sabes algo tranquilo.

-Perfecto, solo debo ir a mi _Camper_ por algo de ropa limpia- Dijo Jennifer haciendo un intento de levantarse del sillón.

-Así estas bien- Gruño Lana mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta su pequeño cuarto.

Jennifer fue la primera en tumbarse sobre la cama seguida de Lana que se acomodó entre sus piernas después de poner una película, la morena removió su cabeza sobre los pechos de Jenn provocándole una oleada de excitación.

-¿Estas cómoda?- Pregunto Jennifer con voz ronca.

-Sí, ¿Tu lo estás?- Contesto Lana ajena a los sentimientos de su compañera.

-Claro, no me imagino un mejor lugar- Dijo Jenn oliendo el cabello de la morena.

La película inicio y para evitar cometer alguna tontería Jennifer le puso atención desde el principio, sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando Lana se movía y no podía evitar excitarse cada vez que la morena rozaba sus muslos con los dedos.

-Esta película es de mis favoritas- Comento Lana a media película.

-_Amigos con Derecho_… gran elección- Dijo la rubia a la vez que ponía sus brazos debajo de los pechos de Lana.

Las manos de Jenn empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia, primero por el vientre de la morena subiendo lentamente hasta el inicio de sus pechos y nuevamente deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo llegando hasta la cadera.

La respiración de Lana se aceleró con el toque de Jennifer, sus sentidos se alertaban con cada movimiento y su entrepierna empezaba a humedecerse.

-¿Has tenido amigas con derecho?- Pregunto Lana sintiendo como las manos de su compañera empezaban a llegar hasta su intimidad.

-Ammm…si, supongo- Contesto Jenn mientras desabrochaba el pantalón negro de Lana- Rose por ejemplo.

Una inexplicable furia se apodero de la latina y la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar.

-¿Y cómo es en la cama la pequeña campanita?- Gruño Lana sin apartar de su cuerpo las expertas manos de Jenn.

La rubia sonrió al oír el tono de desprecio que Lana había utilizado para preguntarle sobre Rose y continuo con su juego de celos.

-Es intensa y más cuando grita mi nombre- Dijo al mismo tiempo que metía su mano debajo de la ropa interior de la morena.

Lana dejo de ponerle atención a la película y se dejó llevar por las caricias de los dedos de Jenn.

-Y apuesto a que a ti te gusta como grita tu nombre- Soltó junto con un delicioso jadeo.

Jennifer empezó a mover su dedo índice sobre el suave clítoris de la morena robándole varios suspiros y jadeos, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba sobre el sostén uno de los majestuosos pechos de Lana.

-Sus gritos demuestran lo buena que soy en la cama- Contesto Jenn en el oído de Lana.

La rubia siguió estimulando con su dedo el ya hinchado centro de la morena al mismo tiempo que besaba el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¿Y tú Lana… vas a gritar para mí?- Le susurro aun en el oído.

Lana se armó de toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía y se separó del agarre de Jennifer.

-Que Rose lo haga- Gruño levantándose de la cama.

Jennifer miro la maravillosa figura que la morena le regalaba, Los pantalones de lana estaban totalmente desabrochados dejando a la vista su tanga negra así como su camisa de botones que dejaba visibles sus pechos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

-¿Por qué sonríes Morrison?- Pregunto Lana aún enojada.

La sonrisa se la rubia se ensancho provocándole una rabia enorme a Lana que se aventó en ese momento sobre ella, le sujeto las muñecas por arriba de su cabeza y se acomodó a horcajadas.

-Si tanto te gusta Rose- Gruño Lana muy cerca de los labios de Jenn- ¿Por qué no estas con ella ahorita?

Jennifer soltó una simple carcajada y desde la misma distancia le contesto.

-Me van más las morenas mandonas- Gruño atrapando los labios de su mujer y besándola con tanta pasión como era posible.

Lana no aflojo el agarre y se dispuso a controlar la situación, se separó del beso y chasqueo la lengua.

-Me has hecho enojar Morrison- Dijo con su mejor tono de Evil Queen- Y no te puedes salir tan rápido de esta.

Jennifer levanto las caderas intentando sentir a su morena más cerca, pero no logro nada pues Lana la había dejado inmovilizada.

-Te voy a besar toda y tú no te podrás mover ¿Entendido?- Dijo Lana aflojando las muñecas de la rubia.

La latina beso los labios rosas de Jennifer y empezó a bajar por su cuello donde le dejo una marca roja, siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar al inicio de los pechos de Jenn y se detuvo por completo cuando esta se movió intentando tocar a Lana.

-No no no, te dije que no debías moverte- Dijo la morena en tono de reproche- Ahora tendré que iniciar de nuevo.

Y así fue, nuevamente beso la boca de Jennifer pero ahora mordiéndole el labio inferior, bajo por el cuello, llego a los pechos y se metió un rosado pezón a la boca, Jennifer soltó un gritito y tomo a la morena por el cabello.

-Mal, mal, mal- Se quejó Lana- Empezamos de nuevo.

Jennifer soltó un chillido de frustración pues su entrepierna rogaba por ser atendida, su clítoris punzaba de excitación y casi podía sentir como se derretía todo su centro.

-Hay que hacerlo más interesante- Propuso Lana- Si te mueve no solo empezare de nuevo sino que te dejare una marca donde me quede ¿De acuerdo?

-_Adelante nena-_ Contesto Jennifer en un perfecto Español.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Lana empezó su juego y beso cada rincón del cuerpo estilizado de Jennifer, dejo un camino de mordiditas por sus pechos hasta el vientre y se arriesgó a dejarle un segundo chupetón a la rubia muy cerca del ombligo.

-Buena chica- Dijo la morena cuando llego hasta el mojado punto de Jenn- Ahora abre los ojos y ve cómo te como.

Jennifer abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho a Lana, puso una mano sobre la melena de su morena y la hundió dentro de ella.

Lana ya conocía aquel lugar y con notable destreza chupo y toco los lugares perfectos, levanto un poco la mirada y se deleitó con la cara y los gemidos de Jennifer.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Jenn sin pensar que alguien afuera las podría oír.

El ego de Lana creció enormemente al notar lo que aun provocaba en Jennifer, sonrió desde su lugar y siguió penetrando a su compañera provocando una sinfonía de sonidos.

-¡Laaaaaa….naaaa!- Grito Jennifer dejándose llevar por un orgasmo.

La morena se levantó de su lugar y después de limpiarse con la mano el rastro de su rubia se subió hasta llegar a la boca de Jenn, la beso y ahogo su grito en su ella.

-Tus gritos demuestran lo buena que soy en la cama- Le dijo Lana usando las mismas palabras que Morrison había ocupado antes.

Jenn sonrió con los ojos cerrados y abrazo a la morena que se había tumbado a su lado, le beso la mejilla y se dejó llevar por el sueño… no sin antes susurrar algo.

_-I Love you Dude._

_-I Love You Too Baby._

**_No se ustedes pero yo creo que estas dos se podrían decir así, Dude y Baby (obviamente Jenn es la que dice DUDE) ¿Les gusta?_**

**_En este capitulo trate de poner lo que ustedes me dijeron en los reviews: Celos, Sexo, Amor y algo de erotismo. Si era lo que esperaban por favor diganmelo en un comentario y si no lo fue... bueno pues tambien acepto comentarios de ese tipo._**

**_Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo *SPOILER* Alguien se une al plan ¿quien será?_**

**_Si hay mucha respuesta hoy, actualizo nuevamente en unas horas._**

**_Pd. ¿Alguna idea para librar a Lana de esas fotos?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_**One-Shot MORRILLA inspirado en las nuevas fotos de Jennifer Morrison (si no las has visto te invito a que visites mi FB personal: EvilGween sq) **_

_-I Love you Dude._

_-I Love You Too Baby. _

Algunas horas más tarde Jennifer se despertó y se levantó de la cama procurando no molestar a la morena que seguía tumbada a un lado, camino los pocos pasos que separaban al cuarto de la cocina y tomo un galón de leche para servirse un poco en un vaso.

Lana sintió la usencia de la rubia y se levantó para buscarla en el _Camper, _segundos después se quedó parada sobre el marco de la puertecilla admirando la vista que Jenn le regalaba, Lana no se lo pensó dos veces y saco su celular para tomarle una foto a su rubia.

-¡Qué demonios!- Grito Jenn con un brinquito cuando sintió el flash de la cámara.

-No quise asustarte-Dijo Lana conteniendo la risa- Es solo que no pude evitar tomar la foto.

Jennifer sonrió y se acercó a Lana para quitarle el teléfono móvil.

-Puedes borrarla si quieres- Susurro la latina con notable decepción.

-¿Borrarla? No, para nada- Contesto Jennifer- Al contrario… quiero más.

La rubia puso la cámara frontal y empezó a soltar varios disparos, por varios minutos tomaron decenas de fotos con diferentes poses y caras graciosas.

-Jenn- Dijo Lana mientras tapaba la cámara con un dedo- Sales desnuda en todas la fotos.

-Cierto- Contesto la rubia encogiendo los hombros- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Toda mi ropa está sucia.

-Puedo ir a tu Camper y tomar algo para ti.

Jennifer asintió y se puso una bata mientras esperaba a que su compañera regresara, se sentó sobre un pequeño sillón, bebió el vaso de leche que se había servido anteriormente e ignoro la puerta del vehículo por completo.

-Lana escuche ruidos raros y quise verificar… que estuvieras bien- Soltó Ginnifer susurrando la última parte.

-Hola mamá- Respondió Jenn con aquel dulce apodo que desde hace años le decía a su Co-Estrella.

-Jennifer estas desnuda- Dijo Ginny sin comprender todo el asunto.

-Que observadora eres- Contesto la rubia con obviedad.

-Morrison te traje ropa- Dijo Lana entrando al Camper sin notar la inesperada visita.

Cuando se percató de la presencia de Ginny se sonrojo y se cubrió el rostro con la ropa limpia de su amante.

-Los ruidos extraños eran… ¿Gemidos? ¿De ustedes?- Pregunto la morena de pelo corto- Es que no lo entiendo, Lana tu estas con Fred y Jenn… Bueno tu estas con todas y con nadie a la vez.

La rubia rodo los ojos y Lana solo apretó la mandíbula al escuchar sus verdades, ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver y sin necesidad de hablar decidieron contarle todo a su compañera de reparto.

-Ginny, Emma y yo queremos intentar algo…de nuevo- Explico Lana mientras le pasaba la ropa a la rubia- Tu mejor que nadie sabe toda nuestra historia y bueno esperamos que estés de acuerdo con esta locura.

La pequeña mujer se quedó sin decir nada, solo se dedicaba a mirar a sus amigas mientras procesaba la noticia.

-Están haciendo esto a escondidas ¿Qué las detiene?- Por fin dijo Ginny.

-Fred tiene fotos de Lana, si se entera que está conmigo seguro las publica para hacerla caer- Contesto Jennifer- Además no creo que los directivos de la serie les parezca buena idea.

-¿Tiene algún plan?- Pregunto nuevamente Ginnifer.

-Aún no, pero estamos en eso- Respondió la latina.

-¿Están en qué?- Pregunto Josh entrando junto con Jared, ambos cargaban un café para ellos y otro para las chicas.

-Jenn íbamos a pasar a tu Camper para dejarte tu vaso, pero que bueno que estas aquí- Dijo Jared ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en aquel lugar.

-Gracias amiguito, con este frío me viene bien una bebida- Dijo Jenn.

-Esto es raro, creí que tú y Lana no se llevaban bien desde…bueno, desde ya sabes…la boda- Soltó Josh con cara de confusión.

-Es verdad- Agrego Jared entendiendo por fin lo que pasaba- A menos de que ustedes se hayan reconciliado.

Ginnifer miro a Lana esperando a que dijera algo y luego a Jennifer pero ninguna de las dos hablo.

-Tienes razón nene, pero no pueden estar juntas por Fred- Contesto la morena de pelo corto.

-No me cae nada bien ese tipo- Dijo Jared- Lo siento Lana, los chicos son geniales, en serio, pero su papá no me agrada.

Jennifer se rio y choco la mano con su pequeño hijo ficticio.

-Cuentan con la familia Dallas para lo que necesiten- Soltó Josh con una amable sonrisa- Nosotros estamos de su lado.

-Obviamente cuentan conmigo también- Agrego Jared antes de brincar a los brazos de sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo- Vamos a conseguirles un final feliz.

Los días pasaron y regresaron a la ciudad, Lana evito las preguntas de Fred cuando llego a su casa y Jennifer procuró evadir a todas las chicas que la buscaban para pasar un buen rato, mientras tanto ambas mujeres en algunas ocasiones se daban pequeñas escapadas del foro para verse en los camerinos o bien se regalaban rápidos besos entre cada corte de escena.

-Tengo un plan- Susurro Josh a Lana antes de iniciar la grabación- Ginni, Jared y yo las esperamos en el almacén de vestuarios que está en el quinto piso.

-¡Acción!- Grito Eddy justo cuando Lana le iba a contestar a su compañero.

Las cámaras se enfocaron en los actores y grabaron cada movimiento de los personajes en escena, David y Hook estaban a un lado de Emma mientras que Regina se encontraba frente a ellos dándoles instrucciones para combatir a su nuevo enemigo.

-¡Corte!- Dijo Eddy con fastidio- Jennifer se supone que estas a punto de pelear y parece que quieres tirarte a la Alcaldesa.

-¿No entiendo? No he dicho nada fuera de mis líneas- Contesto Jenn con visible confusión.

-No es que hayas dicho algo- Agrego Eddy más calmado- Son las miradas ¿podrías dejar de mirar a Lana con…deseo?

Todos en el set soltaron una carcajada pues sabían que lo que Eddy decía era una mala broma, cualquiera con ojos y oídos en esa producción estaba enterado de lo mal que se llevaban las actrices.

-Vale, todos a sus posiciones última toma y tomamos un descanso- Anuncio el director.

-Con que deseo- Susurro Lana antes de entrar en personaje- Evite mirarme así Señorita Swan.

Jennifer le regalo una media sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo que borro de su cara en cuanto empezaron a grabar.

Cuando terminaron de rodar los camarógrafos y el resto del Staff aplaudió y salieron para la hora de comida.

-A este paso vamos a tener que volverlas Canon- Dijo Eddy acompañado de Adam- Pero no se preocupen es mejor verlas así que discutiendo por todo.

Las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron que sus jefes se alejaran más para poder soltar una gran risa reprimida.

-¿Te imaginas SwanQueen como Canon?- Pregunto Lana mientras caminaban hacia donde las esperaban sus amigos.

-Me lo imagino, pero no lo veo real… aún- Contesto la rubia con toda sinceridad.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y entraron al almacén donde Jared, Ginny, Josh y los hermanos Di Blasio las esperaban.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Lana al mismo tiempo que todo el color de su rostro desaparecía.

-Jared hablo con nosotros y nos pidió ayuda- Contesto Jack acercándose a su madrastra y abrazándola con todo el amor que era posible- Sabemos que papá no te merece y por eso estamos contigo en todo esto.

-Jennifer solo debes prometernos que pase lo que pase vas a luchar por Lana- Dijo Patrick- No vas a dejar que nada las separe.

-Ella es importante para nosotros y queremos estar seguros de que la vas a mar como se merece- Agrego Matt.

Lana derramo varias lágrimas al escuchar lo que sus hijastros decían de ella y sin poder evitarlo los abrazo con todas sus ganas.

-Tranquilos chicos, confíen en mi- Dijo Jennifer muy seria.

-¿Somos un equipo cierto?- Pregunto Jared cuando el momento emotivo termino.

-Cierto nene- Contesto Lana mientras secaba las últimas lágrimas.

-¿Podemos ponerle un nombre a esta operación?- Dijo Jack- Quedaría algo como "Operación Morrilla"

-No seas obvio hermano, debe ser algo más secreto- Dijo Matt

-Operación Final Feliz- Soltaron Jared y Patrick al mismo tiempo.

**¿Se imaginaban a los chicos Di blasio en el equipo? Pues espero les haya gustado la idea.**

**Se viene la hora del plan para liberar a Lana de esas fotos... Se aceptan sugerencias.  
><strong>

**Los reviews son el mejor pago para los que escribimos FanFics asi es que espero sean buenas lectoras y me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio...etc.**

**Por último, las invito a que lean mis otras historias... estoy segura que les van a gustar.**

**Nos leemos pronto en: "Seduciendote" **


	6. Chapter 6

**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Operación Final Feliz- Soltaron Jared y Patrick al mismo tiempo._

Los chicos Di Blasio, Jared, Ginny, Josh, Lana y Jennifer se escondieron entre los vestuarios durante una hora de las dos que tenían libres para la comida.

-Papá guarda las cosas importantes en su caja fuerte- Comento Matt- Pero además supongo que las fotos las tendrá también en el celular.

-Pues sencillo, cuando regrese de alguna de sus cenas benéficas le perdemos el móvil- Agrego Patrick- El trabajo de Lana será que le dé mucho de beber, papá no se controla en ese estado.

-Ese es un gran plan chicos- Susurro Jennifer- Pero ¿Y si tiene las fotos en su cuenta del _IPhone_?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en que si eso era posible, entonces el plan no tenía mucho futuro.

-¿Y si hacemos lo mismo que Fred le hizo a Lana?- Pregunto Josh- Me refiero a tomarle fotos comprometedoras y amenazarlo con ellas.

-Las amenazas con papá no funcionan- Respondió Jack Di Blasio- Al contrario, creo que no lograríamos nada y solo empeoraríamos las cosas.

Lana se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejo salir un enorme suspiro de frustración, Jennifer la abrazo y la tomo por la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Tranquila nena- Susurro la rubia- Librarte de Fred es como salir del Closet, al principio puede parecer difícil pero con un poco de valor lo vamos a lograr.

-¡Lo tengo!-Gritó Jared- Repite lo que dijiste Jenn.

-¿Que con un poco de valor lo vamos a lograr?- Dijo Jennifer con cara de confusión.

-No, no, no, antes… Jennifer dijiste que librar a Lana de las manos de Fred sería como salir de closet- Comento el adolescente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar chico?- Cuestiono la rubia.

-Jack tiene razón, si amenazamos a Fred con algo tan simple como unas fotos, no vamos a lograr nada, pero ¿si lo involucramos en un chisme de homosexualidad?- Soltó rápidamente Jared.

-Claro, podemos crearle fotos, videos, salidas y toda una relación gay- Comento Ginnifer- Si le pides el divorcio y se niega pues das a conocer la noticia.

-Entiendo- Dijo Lana con el ceño fruncido- El problema aquí es que Fred no es Gay, al contrario es homofóbico.

-Esa es la mejor parte Lana- Agrego Matt- La relación no tiene que ser real, solo debemos encontrar una persona que se preste para eso, pedirle a un paparazzi que haga las fotos y cubra discretamente la noticia.

-Y si adicional a eso, lo ponemos en una situación incómoda pues no podrá negarse a darte las fotos y el divorcio- Termino de decir Jennifer.

Cuando la plática sobre el nuevo plan terminó todos salieron hacia el set menos Jennifer y Lana.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Jenn- ¿Te molesta algo del plan?

Lana sonrió amablemente y con sus suaves manos tomo el rostro de la rubia y la beso con tanta dulzura de la que fue capaz.

-El plan me parece perfecto- Contesto cuando separo sus labios de los de su rubia.

-¿Me acompañas a comer?- Pregunto Jennifer al momento de levantarse y ofrecerle la mano a Lana.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia el ascensor y cuando entraron apretaron el botón hacia el primer piso, bajaron una planta y sintieron como se detenían de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Lana con el pánico marcado en su rostro.

-Se fue la luz- Respondió Jennifer mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Lana- Pero no te preocupes, solo debemos llamar a seguridad y nos bajan en un instante.

La rubia se separó un poco del abrazo con Lana y toco el botón de emergencia, durante unos segundos sonaron los tonos de llamada y un momento después alguien contesto.

_-Seguridad de los estudios ABC ¿Qué sucede?-_ Escucharon por el altavoz del ascensor.

-Habla Jennifer Morrison, se fue la luz en el set de Once Upon a Time y me he quedado atascada en el elevador- Dijo Jenn tratando de no sonar preocupada.

-_Señorita Morrison, la luz se fue en todo el estudio no solo en su set, esto va a tardar varias horas en solucionarse ¿Tiene algún problema al respecto?- _Dijo el hombre al teléfono.

Jenn miro a Lana y se tenso al ver que la morena empezaba a desesperarse, soltó un bufido y se resignó a esperar el tiempo necesario.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, solo no se olviden que estoy atrapada en este maldito elevador- Dijo y apretó el botón para cortar la llamada.

-Jenn- Susurro Lana- No me gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados.

-Tranquila, vamos a sentarnos y a buscar algo en que entretenernos- Soltó Jenn mientras se sentaba sobre el frio suelo.

Lana la imito y entre la oscuridad se acomodó a un lado de ella.

-¿Servirá la cámara de seguridad?- Pregunto la rubia en voz baja.

-No, si se fue la luz en todo el estudio no creo que sirva- Contesto Lana con notable enfado.

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Yo no pedí que quedáramos atascadas aquí.

-No estoy enojada contigo, es solo que intento no volverme loca-Confeso Lana.

Por unos minutos ambas se quedaron en silencio, escuchando únicamente el ruido de sus profundas respiraciones, Lana recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jenn y se permitió descansar un momento.

-Y si te beso ¿Crees que la situación mejore?-Pregunto Jenn al mismo tiempo que ponía a la morena a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Podría ser, inténtalo Morrison.

Se besaron lentamente al principio, recorriendo todos los lugares que sus hábiles lenguas ya conocían, Jennifer colocó sus manos dentro de la ropa de Lana justo en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras que la latina dejo que sus manos viajaran dentro de la blusa de su amante y se posaran sobre sus firmes pechos.

-¿Mejor?- Susurro Jenn sobre los labios carnosos de su Co-estrella

-Aun no- Contesto Lana olvidándose de todos sus problemas, ya no le importaba si estaba encerrada en un oscuro y pequeño elevador o si su frío y cruel esposo la tenía amenazada, en ese momento ella solo podía sentir la necesidad de estar con su rubia.

Y así fue, Jennifer conocía perfectamente las reacciones del cuerpo de Lana, supo que su morena quería más justo en el instante en que la latina empezó a mover sus caderas sobre las de Jenn.

Con muy poco esfuerzo Jennifer se deshizo de la camisa de botones que aun cubría a Lana, beso la parte superior de sus pechos y lamento en exceso que no hubiera luz para poder admirar ese cuerpo que la prendía en segundos.

-Dígame ¿Qué quiere su majestad?- Pregunto la rubia mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Lana.

-Necesito que la salvadora pruebe mi fruto prohibido-Contesto Lana con su mejor voz de reina malvada.

Ambas mujeres soltaron un profunda carcajada al recordar aquella línea de la primera temporada, cuando sus risa ceso continuaron con su guerra de lenguas, ahora ya no se besaban lento, al contrario con cada movimiento sentían la necesidad de la otra.

Jenn con habilidosa destreza recostó a Lana en el piso del elevador y acomodo la cabeza de la morena sobre su chamarra doblada.

-¿Estas cómoda?- Dijo la rubia con voz grave.

-Bueno no es una cama- Contesto Lana sonriendo con sus maravillosos dientes blancos y encogiéndose de hombros.

Jenn sonrió de igual manera y con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a su amada se colocó entre sus piernas.

-_Hagamos esto más interesante_- Soltó Jenn en un perfecto español- No podrás correrte hasta que yo te dé permiso, si lo haces tendrás que estar a mi servicio durante un mes, pero si lo logras entonces yo estaré a tu disposición por el mismo tiempo ¿_trato_?- Agrego diciendo la última parte de nuevo en español.

-_Trato_- Jadeo Lana.

La rubia puso su cara a la altura del cálido centro de Lana, soplo su fina capa de bello que aunque no podía ver sabía que estaba ahí y luego paso lentamente su lengua por los labios mojados mientras los separaba con dos de sus dedos.

Lana empezaba a respirar con más dificultad, le encantaba la manera en que Jennifer la hacía sentir mujer y en ese instante dudo de sus fuerzas para cumplir el trato.

Mientras tanto Jennifer no había dejado de atacar el jugoso sexo de su morena, su lengua golpeaba sin pudor el clítoris hinchado y sus dedos empezaban a penetrar el centro de Lana.

-Jenn… Por favor… más…lento- Dijo la latina entre jadeos.

Morrison ignoro la petición de su amante y al contrario empezó a moverse mucho más rápido sintiendo como el orgasmo de Lana estaba próximo a llegar, pero cuando la morena estaba a punto de llegar al clímax Jenn paro todo movimiento dejando insatisfecha a su morena.

-Mierda Jennifer- Gruño Lana-¿Qué esperas?

-Tranquila nena, no creíste que el juego iba a ser tan fácil ¿o sí?

Lana resoplo sintiendo como los rastros de su orgasmo fallido empezaban a desaparecer y sintiendo al mismo tiempo como Jennifer volvía a atacar su sexo.

Jennifer sonrió al escuchar la frustración en las palabras de Lana, ella sabía que ese improvisado juego lo tenía ganado y casi podía saborear ese mes de victoria.

-Jenn ya no aguanto, no pares- Dijo Lana minutos después.

Por supuesto Jennifer paro en seco dejando por segunda vez insatisfecha a la morena.

-Si estas dispuesta a darte por vencida puedo hacer que te corras en segundos-Susurro la rubia con arrogancia en sus palabras.

Lana se cubrió el rostro y soltó un gruñido, no podía dejar que Jennifer se saliera con la suya, pero sabía que no aguantaría más otro fallido orgasmo, pues la desesperación que sentía en su entre pierna empezaba a ser insoportable.

-No voy a perder- Contesto Lana dejando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

La voz de la morena salió casi en un susurro haciendo que el corazón de Jennifer se encogiera de culpa.

Nuevamente la rubia inicio su deliciosa tortura, recorrió con su lengua cada rincón del caliente sexo de la morena y penetro su centro como si nunca más fuera a estar ahí.

Por otro lado Lana ya no soportaba más, tenía la dolorosa necesidad de ser liberada y empezaba a temer que la rubia no la dejara llegar al orgasmo, sin embargo se tranquilizó en el momento en que Jenn se levantó y puso su cara a la altura de la suya.

-Córrete para mí- Susurro Jennifer sin dejar de penetrar a Lana.

Como si de palabras mágicas se tratara Lana dejo que su orgasmo saliera disparado entre gritos, jadeos y miles de deliciosas sensaciones, nunca había sentido algo así, en ese instante la morena podía jurar que era doloroso pero que al mismo tiempo le producía un placer inigualable.

Mientras tanto Jennifer se dedicaba a escuchar la sinfonía de sonidos que su amante soltaba, sabía que por un lado había perdido el juego pero por otro había logrado su principal objetivo… lograr que Lana tuviera un orgasmo inolvidable.

Cuando los espasmos dejaron libre el cuerpo de la morena, esta se dejó llevar casi de inmediato por un sueño profundo, Jennifer le puso el pantalón con mucho cuidado y la acomodo sobre su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Pasaron 40 minutos para que Lana se recuperara y despertara de aquel bello sueño, aún seguían en el elevador y por supuesto aún seguían a oscuras.

-He perdido-Dijo Jenn besando la cien de su amante.

-Te juro que pensé por un momento que no podría lograrlo, fue muy… extremo tu juego- Contesto Lana con voz perezosa.

-Lo siento, creo que me pase.

-No te disculpes, me diste el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

En ese instante las luces del elevador empezaron a flashear poniendo en alerta a las dos mujeres.

-La luz está regresando- Dijo Jennifer- Ponte la camisa antes de que la cámara vuelva a funcionar.

Lana obedeció sin decir alguna palabra, se vistió y levanto mientras ayudaba a la rubia a pararse a su lado.

-Tenemos menos de tres pisos para acomodarnos el cabello y la ropa- Volvió a decir la rubia.

Y así fue, el elevador se reinició y comenzó a descender hasta llegar al primer piso, donde parte del Staff, incluidos sus compañeros de reparto y un preocupado Fred las esperaban.

-¡Lana, cariño!- Grito Fred moviendo a la gente para atrapar a su esposa en un posesivo abrazo- ¿Estas bien? ¿Esa rubia idiota te hizo algo?

Jennifer estaba abrazando a Jared cuando escucho a Fred y no pudo evitar soltar una risa disimulada al recordar todo lo que le había hecho hace unas horas a Lana.

-¿Lana por qué traes mal abrochada la camisa?- Pregunto Fred muy cerca del oído de su esposa.

**Aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero les gustara leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero trate de compensarlo con un capitulo bastante larguito. Sean buenas y no me dejen morir sola sin Reviews jajaja**

**Ahora ya se viene lo interesante en la historia, el plan para liberar a Lana, se aceptan ideas y/o sugerencias.**

**La escena del elevador fue propuesta por mi manager Mary Montoya asi es que si tienen alguna idea en mente como ella, con gusto la escucho y la escribo.**

**La siguiente actualizacion sera: Operacion Cobra 2 punto0**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-¿Lana por qué traes mal abrochada la camisa?- Pregunto Fred muy cerca del oído de su esposa._

La morena bajo la mirada y se regañó mentalmente cuando vio su ropa mal abotonada, disimuladamente se separó del intenso agarre de su aun esposo y con la mejor sonrisa fingida se acomodó la camisa.

-Sabes que me incomodan los espacios reducidos y ahí en el elevador me empecé a sentir mal- Dijo Lana con naturalidad- Me desabroche algunos botones para sentir aire en el cuerpo y bueno el resto ya lo sabes.

-¿La idiota de Jennifer te vio?- Gruño Fred con notable ira en la voz.

-No había luz en el elevador, no se podía ver ni lo que tenías en frente- Respondió la latina con tanta tranquilidad que la ira de Fred parecía fuera de lugar.

Mientras tanto la rubia no dejaba de mirar al matrimonio y eso no pasó desapercibido para Jared que se encontraba intentando hablar con su compañera de trabajo.

-Basta Jenn, Fred se va a dar cuenta de que no dejas de verlos- Dijo el adolescente.

-Ese anciano está enojado con Lana, basta con verle la cara para que te des cuenta- Respondió Jennifer sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

Jared miro a Fred y asintió con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de los gestos que éste le hacía a su madre de ficción, sin pensarlo dos veces dejo a Jennifer sola y camino hacia Lana, cuando llego la abrazo y saludo a Fred con un movimiento de mano.

-¿Sabías Fred que Lana es claustrofóbica?- Pregunto Jared sin soltar a Lana.

-Si lo sabía chico, es por eso que estaba tan preocupado- Contesto Fred con una sonrisa falsa- Y ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar.

-Perdimos horas de grabación, no creo que a Eddy ni a Adam les parezca buena idea- Soltó nuevamente Jared con fingida inocencia.

-Es cierto cariño- Dijo Lana dándole un beso a su hijo postizo- Es mejor que vayamos a la sala de juntas para ver cuáles son los cambios.

Ambos se alejaron de Fred y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos soltaron un sonoro suspiro.

-Me has salvado mi pequeño príncipe- Dijo Lana mientras caminaban a la sala de juntas.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Lana- Contesto Jared sin soltar la mano de su Co-Estrella.

El Set poco a poco se iba llenando de movimiento, los técnicos empezaban a colocar las cosas para el rodaje, los actores caminaban con dirección a las oficinas y alguno que otro extra aprovechaba para tomarse selfies con el vestuario.

-Te tengo en la mira Morrison- Gruño Fred cuando estuvo al lado de la rubia- Sé que estas confundiendo a Lana de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Di Blasio, yo también te tengo en la mira y creeme que no es para nada bueno- Contesto Jennifer con una amplia sonrisa que impedía que el coraje que guardaba dentro de si fuera visible.

Cuando Fred salió del set Jennifer aprovecho para relajarse y asistir a la junta a la que había sido convocada.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- Pregunto Adam cuando Jennifer entro por la puerta- De acuerdo, pues hemos hecho las modificaciones y trabajaremos hasta muy tarde hoy para terminar con las escenas del Set.

Los murmullos y quejas empezaron a sonar pero fueron callados cuando Eddy habló.

-Hoy trabajamos y mañana descansamos, si todo sale bien tendrán el día libre ¿Tenemos un trato?

A regañadientes todos aceptaron, pues al final de cuentas no tenían otra opción.

-¡Necesitare café Tomás!-Grito Ginnifer al mismo tiempo que la maquillaban.

-¡Yo igual!- Le siguió Emilie.

-¡Dos más, Para Lana y para mí!- Grito Jennifer a Tomás, el asistente de Ginni que se había ofrecido para traer bebidas.

-¿Qué harán mañana?- Pregunto Emilie mientras se dejaba peinar.

-Rose ira a mi departamento a ver películas, pueden unirse al plan si quieren- Dijo Jennifer ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Lana.

-Josh, el pequeño Oliver y yo nos apuntamos- Contesto Ginnifer.

-Sí, cuenta conmigo también nena- Agrego Emilie con su dulce sonrisa.

-Yo voy- Afirmo Lana- Veré como le hago para librarme de Fred.

-¿Alguien dijo películas?- Pregunto Jared ya con su ropa de Henry.

-Mañana en mi casa hombrecito ¿vas?- Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa por lo grande que se había hecho su plan.

-Claro que voy.

Todos salieron del estudio de maquillaje y peinado y se dirigieron al set donde grabarían toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada, se pusieron en posiciones y empezó el rodaje.

En algunas ocasiones los actores se equivocaban de línea y tenían que repetir la escena, en otras se resbalaban o bien salían del cuadro de grabación y ya en la última escena donde Emma iba a la oficina de Regina paso uno de los mayores _Bloppers_.

-¡Acción!- Grito el director de cámaras.

_-Regina, si juntamos nuestra magia las podemos vencer._

_-Basta Miss Swan, aquí nadie va a juntar nada- _Gruño Regina con notable decepción.

En ese momento Jennifer camino hacia el _Chase Launge_ donde estaba sentada Lana y tropezó con sus agujetas mal abrochadas cayendo de rodillas frente a la morena, su cabeza quedo entre las piernas de Lana y todos en el set empezaron a reír.

-¡Corte!- Grito Eddy entre carcajadas- Yo creo que al final si juntaron algo.

Jennifer se levantó rápidamente y trato de controlar el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas, se sentó a un lado de Lana y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-Si querías estar entre mis piernas por segunda vez en el día, debiste haber escogido un lugar menos… público- Le susurro la morena muy cerca del oído.

Jenn se resignó y se dejó llevar por las risas cansadas del _Staff, _cuando todos se calmaron regresaron a grabar la escena.

Ya estaba entrada la madrugada cuando acabaron de grabar y con un fuerte aplauso todos dieron el día por terminado.

Los actores fueron los primeros en irse, algunos miembros de la producción los siguieron y al final solo quedaron Eddy, Jennifer y Lana.

-Todos me han dicho que llevas varios días de buen humor- Comento el hombre a Jennifer mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento- Se puede saber ¿a qué se debe?

-Si Jenn dinos ¿a qué se debe?- Agrego Lana con su sonrisa juguetona.

-Ammm pues estoy enamorada…¿creo?- Susurro la rubia desando en su interior que el camino se hiciera más corto.

-Wow y ¿Quién es el afortunado?- Volvió a preguntar Eddy.

-Afortunada- Contesto Jenn de manera casi inaudible.

-Jennifer Morrison, recuerda que tenemos un contrato que te impide ser el centro de algún chisme- Dijo Eddy deteniéndose ante la atenta mirada de la rubia y la latina- Si quieres hacer pública tu orientación sexual hazlo después de que… bueno de que…

-De que Kitsis, ¿cuándo puedo decirle al mundo que soy lesbiana?- Gruño Jennifer intentando contener su enojo.

-Bueno se viene una noticia fuerte en la serie, pero es a mediados de la quinta temporada así es que… si pudieras esperar a que terminemos la cuarta y lleguemos al receso de invierno de la que sigue, te estaría muy agradecido.

-¿Cuál es esa notica jefe?- Pregunto Lana con voz neutral.

-Es sobre usted dos- Dijo el productor sin soltar información de más- ¿Cuento contigo Jennifer?

-Claro- Espeto Jennifer retomando el paso hacia su auto.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se despidieron formalmente de Edward y esperaron a que arrancara para poder abrazarse.

-Detesto cuando quieren controlar mi vida privada- Dijo la rubia sin soltar a Lana.

-Creo que la noticia tiene que ver con SwanQueen.

-No lo creo nena, son tan idiotas y cobardes que primero nos matan en la serie antes de hacernos _Cannon_.

La morena asintió y con un beso rápido en los labios se separo del agarre de Jennifer.

-Me tengo que ir, Fred no deja de mandarme mensajes.

-¿Te veo mañana?

-No me perdería un día de películas contigo, mis amigos y tu amiguita Rose- Soltó Lana con celos en su voz.

Jennifer sonrió, se subió a su auto y arranco hacia su departamento con la sensación de que por un momento todo podría estar bien.

Lo que las mujeres no sabían es que cuando eres parte del medio del espectáculo nunca estas solo y cuando ellas se fueron cada una a su hogar un paparazzi salió de los arbustos traseros con la malicia marcada en su rostro.

**Tarde pero seguro, aqui tienen el capitulo 7 de esta historia que empezo como un One-Shot y que gracias a su apoyo hoy es una historia mas larga.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

**Quiero dedicarle este cap a una nueva lectora que me ha llenado mis notificaciones de un monton de Reviews en TODAS mis historias:**

**"CCMLectoraEscritora" Gracias por tus interesantes comentarios.  
><strong>

**Ahora bien, si les sigue interesando este fic dejenme un Comentario para saberlo y continuar escribiendolo.  
><strong>

**Siguiente Actualizacion: Seduciendote**

**Las leo pronto Queridas. Besos**


End file.
